Fairy Tail: The last Hope of Darkness
by Iori-Jestez
Summary: Una nueva chica ingresa al gremio de Fairy Tail, que cambios llegaran con su ingreso, que es lo que oculta. Cap 01: Un nuevo miembro.


**FAIRY TAIL: THE LAST HOPE OF DARKNESS**

* * *

><p><strong>CAP 01: UN NUEVO MIEMBRO<strong>

* * *

><p>Era un dia tranquilo en la ciudad de Magnolia, el dicha ciudad se encuentra ubicado un gremio, el cual es conocido como Fairy Tail, enfrente de este se encontraba una chica de unos 15 años, de pelo largo rubio hasta media espalda, vistiendo un pantalon de mezclilla, usaba una playera blanca, encima de esta usaba un top rojo en la espalda de este tenia una silueta de un dragon.<p>

en el costado derecho tiene varias llaves estelares, la chica con paso seguro se dirige a la puerta del gremio, al entrar ve a todos los integrantes del gremio, unos platicando, otros bebiendo, finalmente ve a una chica que esta en el fondo atendiendo el bar del gremio, lentamente se acerca y dice-

Buenos dias-

-Buenos dias, en que puedo ayudarte- contesta mirajane.

-Lo que pasa es que soy nueva aqui y quiero unirme a su gremio de magia.

Todos los que estaban platicando detienen sus actividades y la miran, la chica al sentirse observada se siente como si fuera un bicho raro.

-Esta bien, ¿Cual es tu nombre?- pregunta Mirajane.

-Mi nombre es Luna- dice la chica con una sonrisa

Todos los chicos del gremio les salia ojos de corazones al ver la sonrisa de la chica.

-Muy bien cual es tu apellido- vuelve preguntar Mirajane.

-Solo dejemolo con una "D" por el momento- contesta Luna con una sonrisa muy coqueta.

Mirajane la mira extrañada; pero ve en los ojos de la chica que no podia decir nada, asi lo deja por el momento,en ese momento escucha los gritos de un grupo de personas.

-Pero maestro dejenos hacer esa mision, apenas he logrado subir el rango a mago de clase s, quiero ir a una mision en solitario- por la entrada de la oficina se podia ver como salia un chico de pelo rosa con una bufanda y delante de esa persona estaba una persona de estatura baja.

-No, esa es mi ultima palabra Natsu- no te dejare a que vayas a una mision de rango "S" sin compañia.

Luna observaba a ese chico, y extrañada dice- ¿Quien es el?

-El es un mago de clase "S" se llama Nastu Dragnel su habilidad es el fuego, y es conocido como un dragon Slayer- dice Mirajane mientras sacaba de una caja el sello del gremio.

Luna observa el sello, pone una mirada llena de emocion, extiende su mano derecha y ve como le colocan el sello.

"Felicidades ahora eres un miembro de Fairy Tail"- dice la tabernera con una gran sonrisa.

En ese momento el maestro Macarov se acerca a Luna y la mira fijamente, con una sonrisa dice- dime una cosa Luna, cual es tu habilidad magica-

- Soy una maga estelar- dice la chica muy nerviosa.

-Puedes venir a mi oficina un momento- dice el maestro de Fairy Tail con una mirada muy seria.

La chica pone una mirada seria y ve al maestro Macarov dirigirse a su oficina, la chica temerosa decide seguirlo.

Varios minutos despues...

Salen ambos de la oficina y dice con una sonrisa- hijos mios, hay que darle la bienvenida al nuevo miembro de Fairy Tai, nuestra nueva maga estelar, Luna.

Todos los miembros del gritan de jubilo, y la chica pone una mirada muy apenada, la fiesta comienza y todos los que estan ahi empieza a conocerlos hasta que llega a un grupo muy peculiar el cual como siempre dos personas estaban como siempre discutiendo, en eso ve a una chica rubia.

-Hola- dice Luna.

-Hola, tu eres el nuevo integrante de Fairy tail, por lo que escuche eres una maga estelar, sabes yo tambien soy una maga estelar, mi nombre es Lucy- se levanta y extiende su mano.

Ambas magas estelares se aprietan sus manos y empiezan a platicar, mientras lo hacian dos tipos seguian discutiendo, luna molesta se acerca.

-COmo me dijiste cabeza de helado.

-Lo que escuchaste boiler oxidado.

-Lo dice alguien que anda siempre desnudo, copito de nieve

-callate flamita.

...

...

...

-Abrete puerta celestial, yo te invoco la llave del Buey- decia luna mientras tomaba una de sus llaves.

todos miran sorprendida y esperan a que salga el espiritu, pero no sale nada, en ese momento, ella se mete en medio de ambos de un movimiento rapido lanza hacia el segundo piso del gremio a Gray, mientras a Natsu lo golpea al piso y forma un crater dejando ambos inconsientes.

-Por fin un minuto de tranquilidad- decia Luna y ve que detras de ella se desprende unas luces y ve que se forma un Buey de color blanco dos veces mas grande que uno normal.

-Esta bien luna, no me vuelvas a llamar para estas cosas tan simples- decia el Buey.

-Lo siento pero me estaban dando jaqueca- dice Luna mientras saca una paca de paja de la nada y se la entrega al buey, este sonrie y desaparece.

Eso fue increible, Luna, ¿Que llave es?- mientras que el buey desaparece y Lucy con estrellas de los ojos.

-Se trata la llave del Buey, del horoscopo chino, a diferencia de las llaves del zodiaco astral, estas llaves me otorga habilidades distintas, esta por ejemplo me da fuerza- muestra la llave del Buey.

-Esta otra que tengo me da la velocidad- decia mientras mostraba la carta del conejo.

-Esta por ejemplo me da habilidades de un acrobata y puedo estar sobre un cable de acero de 1 milimetro de ancho y o caer- decia mientras mostraba la llave del mono.

-Sabes eres increible LUna, tienes llaves mas utiles que Lucy- decia Natsu que se habia recuperado del golpe.

Lucy mira molesta a Natsu y este le suelta el golpe, en ese momento Luna sin tener la necesidad de mover sus manos activa nuevamente la llave del Buey; pero en vez de aplcar el poder en ella, lo aplica en Lucy, todo el gremio ve como Lucy de un coscorron entierra a Natsu unos tres metros bajo el suelo.

Todos estan aterrados, no saben la fuerza que tendra ahora Lucy, cuando de repente sale detras de ella unas luces y aparece el BUey.

-Luna, ya te dije que no me llames por tonterias- decia nuevamente el Buey mientras que este desaparecia.

-Esta sonriendo abraza a Lucy y dice- dejalo ahi, no creo que se levante despues de ese coscorron.

Ambas chicas se acercan a la barra, y empiezan a beber cerveza, mientras los demas regresan a hacer lo que estaban haciendo, mientras que Natsu se queda tirado en el suelo inconsiente, al igual que Gray.

CONTINUARA...

Notas del autor: Hola que les pareció este nuevo proyecto, se que este fic aun no los convence, pero se que se llevaran una gran sorpresa, espero vernos en el siguiente episodio que se llama:** UNA MISION RANGO S**


End file.
